Darkness of Hallowvale
Details Construction * Mining (not boostable) * Thieving * Agility * Crafting * Magic * Strength |items = *8 nails *2 planks *A hammer *A knife (obtainable during the quest) *Normal spellbook for Telekinetic Grab **1 air rune (or staff of air) and 1 law rune (runes can be obtained during quest) Recommended: *High Thieving (to have a better success rate at tricking Vyrewatch) *Vyrewatch outfit (legs, top and shoes) as disguise, can be bought for 1950 coins from Trader Sven or from other players) *Methods of teleportation to Burgh de Rott, Paterdomus and Varrock. A Dramen or Lunar staff for the use of fairy rings or a Kharyrll portal in your house may be useful. An even faster method is the Mort'ton teleport scroll or the Salve Graveyard Teleport. Morytania Legs 3 are the best way to teleport to Burgh De Rott. *Food (to heal against Vanstrom) *Catspeak amulet (if you want to talk to the cats around Meiyerditch) |kills = None - however, Vanstrom Klause (level 169) needs to be battled, and it is very possible to die. Bring armour and a weapon for the fight. }} Walkthrough Starting out ''Items needed: 2 planks, 8 nails and a hammer'' *Travel to Burgh de Rott and go into the basement of the pub there, and speak to Veliaf Hurtz. Ask what you can do to help, then ask "How should I get into the Sanguinesti region?" to initiate the quest. He wants you to make contact with the Myreque in Meiyerditch. *Go southeast to the docks where there is a hut with a boat in it. You will need to repair the boat first, then the wooden slipway ("boat chute"), each using a plank and four nails. You can now bank or drop your hammer. Push the boat down the chute into the water. *Board the boat and travel to Meiyerditch. Welcome to Meiyerditch *At any stage whilst you are in the open in Meiyerditch, you may be noticed by a member of the Vyrewatch. Wearing the Vyrewatch outfit will make it happen less often. When they do, you have three options: **Pay a blood tithe (hits 6 Hitpoints). **Get attacked (run away—good if you have lots of prayer points). The Vyrewatch are invulnerable even against Ring of recoil and poison. **Distract him (doesn't always work and will take a blood tithe if you fail). Success rate depends on Thieving level. It is a recommended option if you are low on Prayer. **Say, "Send me to the mines!" This option appears after you've found the Myreque hideout instead of getting attacked. You need to mine 15 Daeyalt ores, then speak to a guard to leave once the mine cart is full. You'll then appear in the north-east part of the city. If you have no pickaxe, a miner will supply one. **Don't worry too much about the Vyrewatch—it may pay to take a little food into the town, but this should be largely unnecessary except for the very lowest level players as they don't get you that often. *You arrive at the very southern, damaged end of the wall. Jump over and climb up, then go to where the wall turns north (boards creak). Search the floor (right-click option) and kick the boards in. Climb down into the passage below. **This is as far as you need to go to complete the Elite Clue with the coordinates "00 degrees 35 minutes north 35 degrees 50 minutes east". *Climb over the wall rubble to the north, then head into the town. Talk to any local citizen. Ask them about the Myreque, then whisper that you really need to meet them. They will tell you to speak to Old Man Ral. Speak to them again and ask if they can introduce you to him. They will tell you to say a friend recommended him. *Old Man Ral is a little north-east of the place you enter Meiyerditch. Tell him "Someone said you could help me", and then pick the "Sage of Sanguinesti" option when asked what people are calling him. He should now tell you that you need to get to Sector 3 of the city by following sickle symbols on the walls. *Optional: Just to the south, Trader Sven sells clothing (chat-options 1-2). While wearing the Vyrewatch disguise, the Vyrewatch won't stop you as often. The sickle logo agility course You now need to make a complex journey across the city - watch for the sickle marks or simply follow the instructions below. Most actions give 5 Agility experience. Make sure to have a knife or a sickle on you. Myreque meetings *Speak to Vertida Sefalatis in the northern room. Tell him you've come to investigate and he will give you a message to take to Veliaf Hurtz back in Burgh de Rott. *Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you see fit (options see above), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub again. (Make sure you go through every chat option, or you will be forced to come back to Veliaf). He will tell you to talk to Drezel in the Temple of the Salve in Paterdomus (the Canifis fairy ring ( ) is a quick way). He will also tell you to speak to King Roald in Varrock Castle. Urgent business s.]] *Go to Drezel, and talk with him — he will say that strange noises have been heard outside the temple and would like you to investigate. Climb the ladder in the west room and exit the Temple. To the west of the Temple of Saradomin, look for a bush that is searchable. A short cut-scene will follow where you will be knocked out. You will see werewolves that seem to have managed to get across the River Salve. *Return to Drezel, and tell him what you have just seen. He tells you to speak to King Roald and gives you runes for a Varrock Teleport. *Go to Varrock Castle, and speak with King Roald — he's on the ground floor on the east side. After a long, fruitless conversation, you will have to return to Drezel. A free teleport back to Paterdomus is offered by Aeonisig Raispher if you need it. *Speak to Drezel again. *Go back to Burgh de Rott, and speak to Veliaf Hurtz again. *Go back to Vertida Sefalatis in Meiyerditch via the rooftops as described above or use the *Alternative way: **Speak to a Vyrewatch and ask to be sent to the mines. **Mine 15 Daeyalt ores, once the mine cart is full speak to a guard to leave. If you have no pickaxe, talk to a miner to obtain a bronze one. **You will appear up on the surface. On the right is a map of the route to take to get to the hideout; follow the blue path down to the leftmost green dot. **From here, follow the old route: Climb up the ladder, jump east to the floorboards, climb down the stairs, and go south-east through the hidden door. **This method is faster with a higher level pickaxe such as a rune pickaxe. *Once you're down the trapdoor, head over to Vertida again. He will tell you to talk to Safalaan, who is near the castle. Scoping Castle Drakan *You can ask Vertida to escort you back to the starting building of the sickle maze. Head south and climb over the wall rubble, and get on top of the wall. Travel as far north on the wall as you can, until you reach a ladder you can go down. Proceed down the ladder. *Search the rocky surface (east wall), and the barricade to the north will unlock (this is actually just a part of the wall to the north of where you are standing - NOT a city barricade, like you saw earlier). *Open the barricade; then go north, and climb the ladder. *Go north along the wall, up a ladder and down one to cross a gap, and keep going north until you see Safalaan. He will tell you to sketch the castle in three places — north, then west, then south — there are sickle symbols on ground to tell you where to sketch. He gives you papyrus and charcoal to make the drawings with. *Travel around the castle to the west (past the sickle), then north (past the sickle), and then east. Make a drawing here on the sickle symbol on the ground almost directly north of the castle. *Go to the west side of the castle and make the second sketch. You will see a short cutscene, of Vanstrom Klause talking to Vanescula Drakan and Ranis Drakan. They will drink some fresh blood and then fly away. Ambush! *Go to the south eastern side of the castle (at the join between the castle wall and where you spoke to Safalaan), and attempt to make another drawing—you will be spotted, and Vanstrom Klause will attack you. After a few hits, he will knock you out. *You WON'T be able to defeat Vanstrom, but you CAN die here, so having 43 Prayer or some high-healing food is recommended if your Hitpoints is around 30 or 40 as Vanstrom can hit a max hit of around 18. Since Vanstrom only attacks you with Melee, using Protect from Melee or wearing high Defence melee armour will work too. You will be knocked out after Vanstrom is unable to kill you. *When you recover, speak to Vanescula's servant, Sarius Guile. She gives you a long-winded hint about where to find a secret laboratory. Remember to make your final drawing of the castle before leaving this area! Ensure your quest guide says you have all three map pieces! The secret laboratory *Return to the Myreque base to the east. To reach the base, follow the directions across the rooftops of the city again. You can return to the mines (and follow the directions above to get to the ladder) instead if you wish. If the Vyrewatches aren't spotting you anymore you can first attempt to take off your citizen/vyrewatch outfit, or else you can try to hop worlds. You may also talk to the Vyrewatches directly and ask to be sent to the mines. Safalaan is now with Vertida Sefalatis. Give Safalaan the three drawings of the castle. Now to get the message for Safalaan. *Leave the base, go upstairs, jump west, go down the ladder, and exit the house on the northern side. Head to the building with the fireplace just southwest. If you have no knife, go upstairs, there is a spawn (can be seen from the Myreque Base upper level). Use the knife on the fireplace to get the message, then use the knife on the portrait in the same room. Search the slashed portrait to get a large ornate key. *Go back to Safalaan, and give him the message you got from the fireplace. You will not be able to cut the tapestry in the next step if you try to skip this part! *Leave the base, go upstairs, jump west, go down the ladder, and exit the house on the northern side. Walk through the house north. Continue north-east staying near the eastern wall—find the house where there's a big obvious tapestry in one of the rooms, and use your knife on it. Walk through, and use the large ornate key with the Vampyre Statue to open the secret laboratory entrance. Do NOT try to open the door by using the key on the door as this will inflict 10 damage. *Open the door, and go down the stairs. *Search the broken rune case to the west of the staircase for some runes (including Telekinetic Grab runes), and use Telekinetic Grab on the Haemalchemy book in the room. Finishing up *Take the book back to Safalaan. He will tell you to return to Veliaf Hurtz with a sealed message. *Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you choose (Shades of Mort'ton Minigame Group Finder teleport if possible), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub to finish the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Agility experience * Thieving experience * Construction experience *Tome of experience, granting 2,000 experience to any three skills of the player's choosing (level 30 or over) Can be the same skill. }} Required for completing Completion of Darkness of Hallowvale is required for the following: *A Taste of Hope Trivia *While speaking with Drezel, the player will comment that they can "talk to kings without losing their common touch," which is a line from the 1910 Rudyard Kipling poem .